Haer'Dalis
|strength = 17 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 15 |wisdom = 13 |charisma = 16|creature_codes = HAER.cre|total_scores = 87|special_effects = 50% cold resistance 25% fire resistance 25% electricity resistance 15% physical.resistance|special_traits = Tiefling Longsword++ Short Sword++|exclusive_equipment = Entropy Chaos Blade|voice_actor = Michael Bell|chapter_requirement = 2|involved_in_quests = Free Haer'Dalis from Imprisonment by Mekrath Rescue Raelis and Haer'Dalis from the planar prison}} Haer'Dalis is a chaotic neutral tiefling blade and a potential companion in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn & Throne of Bhaal Recruitment Haer'Dalis may be recruited in Chapter 2 though he is more difficult to find than most companions. The party must first visit the basement theater of the Five Flagons Inn in the Bridge District. After the protagonist witnesses a play rehearsal gone wrong, Raelis Shai can be approached to start the side quest Free Haer'Dalis from Imprisonment by Mekrath. Haer'Dalis will offer to join the party during the events of the quest. Simply going into the sewers of the Temple District and stumbling into Mekrath may also lead to Haer'Dalis' recruitment, but the situation will lack context. Quests *Free Haer'Dalis from Imprisonment by Mekrath *Rescue Raelis and Haer'Dalis from the planar prison Relationships *Haer'Dalis and Aerie will start dating each other if the male protagonist hasn't proceeded deep in Aerie's romance route. Haer'Dalis' interference can lead to a love-triangle Gameplay Haer'Dalis's tiefling race grants him 50% resistance against cold and magic cold, 25% against fire, magic fire and electricity, and 15% against physical damage. He starts with specialization (two points) in short swords, granting +1 to-hit and +2 damage, though he does not receive the extra ½ attack that warriors may gain from this. He also has two unique +2 short swords exclusive to him: Entropy and the Chaos Blade. Entropy inflicts 3 extra points of poison damage on a failed save vs. poison and Chaos Blade lowers the target's dexterity by 2 for 5 rounds (30 seconds) every time it hits. Besides being also specialized in two-weapon-fighting, Haer'Dalis is proficient with daggers and darts. In the original Shadows of Amn, he's proficient with long swords, too, if joining a Gorion's Ward of level 13 or 14,NPCLEVEL.2daHAER13.cre and even specialized again with these, if the Ward's level is 15 or higher.HAER15.cre In the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, he gains this specialization automatically when his own experience exceeds 1,199,999 points, but only if the first point was assigned manually during a level-up, before or after the threshold.HAERDALI.bcs In Throne of Bhaal, he will always be proficient with long swords.HAER19.creHAER25.bcs The Blade's Offensive Spin works well with mage spells and abilities that affect the caster's combat statistics like Melf's Minute Meteors, Polymorph Self and Tenser's Transformation while Defensive Spin may be used to significantly improve their survivability temporarily. More information on Blade bard tactics may be found in the Blade#gameplay page. Biography Quotes Dialogues Achievements Planehopper Rescue Haer'Dalis from a grim fate. Personality Despite his obtuse manner of speech and flowery language, Haer'Dalis is actually one of the more perceptive party members in the game and is able to call Yoshimo out on the latter's two-facedness. His interactions with other party members also paints him as a conflicted character. Despite being a self-professed Doomguard who celebrates the inevitable decay of all things, Haer'Dalis nevertheless demonstrates pragmatism when discussing battle tactics with Keldorn and appears jaded by the constant fighting and despair around him, as revealed in his conversations with Nalia and Yoshimo. Regardless, Haer'Dalis is unique – compared to other companions – in that he is refreshingly honest and open about who he is and what he does. While this makes him more trustworthy than other characters, given his nature it really doesn't make him more reliable or predictable. External links * References Category:Tieflings Category:Bards Category:Creatures Category:Chaotic neutral companions Category:Companions of chaotic ethos Category:Companions of neutral morality